


Don't Mess With Morgana

by Tamasha



Series: The Parties of Our Lives [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cussing, Depression, Feels, Fights, Gay, Gen, Help, Love, Married Life, Medication, Modern Era, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: Arthur goes to his sister Morgana to ask for advice about the recent news that Merlin might need anti-depressants, but he doesn't get the advice he was hoping for.





	Don't Mess With Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> written by Natasha

“Are you fucking serious? Arthur, you are telling me your husband has depression and you’re not even sure if you want him treated for it!”

“That's not -” Arthur starts to protest, but Morgana bulldozes over his words.

“Not everyone is fucking perfect like you, Arthur. And you're not all that perfect either, you just pretend to be. Normal people have shitty problems and they need help to deal with them. You are trying to kick Merlin when he's down, and you're his fucking husband!”

“I’m not -” Arthur tries again, but this time Leon starts talking.

“Morgana, remember what we decided about cussing in front of Mordred?” Leon asks calmly from the couch, where he is watching a cartoon with Arthur's nephew and niece.

“No more ‘fucking,’ mama,” Mordred chirps helpfully. Morgana doesn't respond, but her glare directed at Arthur intensifies and two red spots appear on her cheeks.

Arthur already doesn't want to be having this conversation in front of his four-year-old nephew, but Morgana insists on an “open communication household” with no secrets. Leon is never fierce and offensive about their ideals, so he seems like he is just enabling Morgana, but really he is the bigger hippie of the two.

Taking a deep breath, he tries to explain himself one more time. “I do want to help Merlin in any way I can. I'm just not even sure I agree with the diagnosis of depression.”

“This isn't about you, Arthur! You're so selfish. Merlin has a chemical imbalance in his brain and all you care about is trying to be a better psychologist than Dr. Jenkins! You always want to be the best, but you can't just fix everything. Let him take the anti-depressants.” Arthur has no response. In a way, Morgana is right, even though her reasoning is dead wrong. Arthur can't fix Merlin; he's not enough for his husband. Before he can come up with an appropriate response, Morgana throws one last barb. “Let him be happy.”

Arthur gets up and leaves without another word. There is no use talking to his sister when she is like this. Of course he wants Merlin to be happy, he is doing everything he can to ensure that! He just doesn’t want his husband medicated for a disease he doesn’t even have. He needs to be absolutely certain.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Merlin was having a difficult time and his therapist suggested medication. Arthur was uncertain about whether to even accept the diagnosis, but he does end up agreeing to it. Also... just so you know, at this point, Arthur is Merlin's dom, and that is why is is making the final decision about this.


End file.
